


Communication Suddenly Cut Off

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another drabble for my BTHB.





	Communication Suddenly Cut Off

Alex rose, a soft smile on her face, before she bowed her head, whispering her goodbye to not disturb the dead.

“See you soon …”

She turned her back to the gravestone of her family and left the cemetery as invisibly as she had arrived.

image  
When she closed the gate, the communication device in her ear crackled. The Draculina checked her watch with a quick gaze. The good man was astonishingly early.

„Good evening, Miss Dolneaz.“, he greeted her 

„Good evening.“, she replied. „How can I help you, Mr. De Ville?“

The vampire, who still didn’t seem to mind the nickname, seemed to smile.

„Well … “, he began slowly.

„ For the sake of fairness and as a sign of good will …”

Here, the Draculina suppressed a snort. Yes. Sure. Kidnapping innocent people, using them for his own cause and killing them in the process is always a token of fairness and good will.

But she remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

„ … I’d want you to know, that you focused your attention on the wrong person..

The Draculina’s brown eyes narrowed.

„What do you mean by this?“ 

„Twelve the bonds … The chains will be broken. Thirteen blood of his blood.“, he recited his earlier words. He laughed shortly, before he continued: „You didn’t take the thirteenth sacrifice into consideration, Fräulein. All necessary steps have already been undertaken.“

He paused, before he quoted another slightly altered quote from Bram Stoker’s Dracula : „The one you love is mine already. “ 

He laughed maliciously. „I told you already, that we are sure of our goals and we know what path we must take. I would hate to assume, you really thought Van Helsing’s descendant would pose a real threat. For a human her willpowers are strong no doubt, but she is inferior to us Midian’s. It was easy to fool her and now she will serve our purpose.”

Alex was clenching her fist, her knuckles turned white.

„What did you do to Lady Integra?”, she growled.

The man took his time, until he replied.

„Dont worry. There was done no harm to her. I gave clear instructions and I assume my friends will follow them.“ 

Again, Alex could hear how the vampire’s lips twisted into an amused smile. „All preparations have been made. I trust you are present during the great finale. Abia aștept.“

The device crackled again and the man remained silent.

For a brief moment, Alex simply stood there. Gaze fixed on the ground. Clenching her trembling fists and her teeth.

This sick bastard.

image  
She forced herself to awake from her numbness, reaching for the walkie talkie, which was clipped to her belt.

„Lady Integra?“ 

No reply.

So Alex tried it again. „Oujou – Sama!“ 

Still no sign of life from the young woman.

A icy shiver ran down her spine and a cold fist reached for the girl’s heart.

For the first time in a long time, Alex was afraid. Truly afraid.

She closed her yes and forced herself to stay calm. Panicking wouldnt help her now.

She took a deep breath, before she whipped out her wings, streaking strait up into the sky.

image  
When Alex arrived in front of the police’s headquarters everything seemed silent and it was dark.

Damn.

She hasten to the entrance, opening the door. „Oujou - Sama? Sir Irons?“

Nobody replied. The building seemed empty and there was no person in sight.

image  
That was until the girl spotted two figures laying on the floor in the entrance hall. Both were wearing uniforms and didn’t move.

Alex knelt down next to them, checking their pulses. There was none. They were dead.

After a closer inspection, Alex noticed that their neck’s were snapped.

A sound made Alex jump back to her feet.

She was not alone.

The murder was still here. And he brought company.

Despite the impenetrable darkness Alex tried to spot the attackers, who were already closing in, forming a circle around her.

She knew, she was at a disadvantage. She had to turn the situation to her advantage, if she wanted to have a chance to win against these guys and win the fight.

image  
Just as a plan formed in her head, on of the attackers shot forward.

The girl whirled around, but she knew she was too late. A laser beam of heat screamed from the top of her skull to the soles of her feet as the attacker’s elbow crashed down on the back of her neck. 

When her legs gave way underneath her, the brown haired girl found herself laying on the floor.

Get up …, she ordered herself, but she could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away from her.

She tried to lift her throbbing head. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurry. Her mind only worked slow and her body felt incredibly heavy.

Get up … now …

Alex blinked again, then she saw a black boot come rushing at her face and her world went black.


End file.
